


Elation

by Kazeit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, im sorry, im very sorry, im very tired, its five am, so im very sorry if this is bad, this went nowhere where i expected it to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazeit/pseuds/Kazeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has a sunstroke and some events happen afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elation

**1: the sickness.**

Is on times like this, on the hot summer, when you wish you were not a person. Times when you dream of being the air, a feather, a butterfly, a bird. Times when you feel so mad that you fail a spike because of your jumps lacking height. But you just can’t do it better. It makes your blood boil, and later you are on your room thinking of a way of become a grasshopper, or at least, a way of imitate its jumps.

Sometimes, you wish you were born with wings, that way it’ll be incredibly easy for you and your team to win. You even had wished to be the ball.

The very thought of being that thing makes you feel ridiculous and even a little freaked out at how much you need to get a break from volleyball, but then, as sudden as a bullet, you realize you are in the court, your body still, pain on your nape. The ball just hit you because you were supposed to spike it.

“Stop spacing out you idiot Hinata”

Kageyama is mad at you, face contorting, lips pursed, eyes meeting yours as a way of smacking you without being physical. You escape his menacing gaze and thank the Gods that he cannot be violent towards you without the promise of having his ass beaten up and, presumably, being kicked out of the gym posteriorly. All worded by Daichi and Suga. 

However, he approaches you, his fast pace starting to scare you, his face is nothing but calming, you know you are going to be scolded, your eyes close shut.

And nothing happens.

As your eyes open calmly, the constant squeaking of trainers against wood and loud thuds fade way. Then you see him.

You remember not being able to look away from the face in front of yours, breath getting caught on your throat, your spine getting straight as a ruler when he furrows the brow and you can feel your insides blow with that burning, mordant glare. Nothing matters apart from him and his magnetic eyes giving you the killer look, you are deaf right now. You are paralyzed, your eyes are unfocused, and your hands are sweating.

Without any warning, a hot hand is placed on your inert shoulder and the light, the sound, and the sensibility is brought back to you so suddenly you barely have the time to dodge when Kageyama intends to send his other hand in order to hit you. You let out a yelp.

“HINATA, I WAS TALKING TO YOU! FUCKING CONCENTRATE!” and this time, you can’t skip the painful pull at your right ear that makes you whine and get your feet on the ground. Kageyama Tobio is scary as hell could possibly be and you feel endangered, and tiny, whilst he eyes you up and down.

“Sorry” you mutter, feeling off. Your voice leaves your mouth in a throaty string of breath. You catch him relaxing his face and not looking at you again.

Silence between the two of you settles, and heavily, on your shoulders and your tummy, making you feel a growing feeling of anxiousness that, past two minutes, looks unwilling to leave. Kageyama stands in front of you, biting the inside of his cheek and looking at Suga from across the court, then knitting his brows, and then his face turns to you again.

“You ill?” he mutters, you don’t know what to feel. Why is he looking at you? Why do you feel like everyone is, too? A drop of sweat is falling at his lips and you follow his tongue as he licks it, unaware of your thoughts darting elsewhere but his question. ‘Stop spacing out, Shouyou’ you remind yourself. You shake your head a little and then regret it, something doesn’t feel quite right behind your eyeballs, and your body is unusually hot.

“No” you say, sounding less you that you thought. This seems to alert your team partner, cause his eyes open a little more.

At first he says nothing, and you rest your sweaty back on the wall, gently sliding down until your butt hits the floor, you grab your bottle of water and take a sip. You are a little dizzy. You have the occurrence of bush your fingertips over your sweaty cheeks and discover them boiling on your face and you only notice it  because your fingers had been in contact with the cool surface of the water bottle seconds earlier. Shaky hands trap the bottle again, unscrew the lid and then the refreshing liquid is soaking your head and wetting your shirt and the floor. The problem is not that you are wetting your shorts on the process, or that the water is in fact not water but Gatorade; the problem is that apparently you splashed the thing directly on your face instead of pouring it on your head and now you have Kageyama over you and screaming at your apparent stupid action.

“Hinata, what the hell?!” He kneels before you and you swear you see double. He grabs both your hands and you fist them in reflex, your eyes close lazily and Kageyama stops.

A hand too cold for your taste places itself on your wet (and… blue) forehead. His scrunched features relax to the point of scaring you. He says something and keeps saying the same thing over and over and you realize with painful delay that he is, indeed, saying your name, calling your name, asking questions. You see Sugawara standing behind him, a buzzing in your ears reminds you of his sweet motherly voice calling for the coach.

Kageyama is staring straight at you, his hand has not moved from the place it took before and you are sure you let out some kind of breathy giggle when you say. “I might be a little ill, Kageyama”

You wish more than ever be the air right now, so you can just swirl around and be nothing at all but here you are, Kageyama looks at you and his face isn’t quite the thin line of lips and furrowed brows.

This time his eyes are glossy and you are tired.

And you fall asleep.

-

**2: Care**

You wake up jumping on your place making a guttural little scream but what really scares you is that this is not your beautiful bed, and this isn’t your beautiful house, and it smells of bleach. What happened? You feel an itch on your right hand and you try to sway it but then a sharp pain stops you abruptly.

“What the…-“

“-DON’T touch that” Daichi’s face appears from behind the curtain and reveals what you expected; a hospital. The Lights kind of hurt your eyes but your urge now is knowing what the hell is aching so badly on your hand. The answer comes at you by looking at the side, where a bag of serum is hung and a hose is connected to you by what you guess (and not fail) is a needle under your skin.

He then proceeds to explain what happened in a way you can tell is hard for him to maintain, his face over and over switching from worried to relieve when he sees his little decoy in front of him.

“I had a sunstroke?” you ask, brows up and an amused expression that you know you shouldn’t have pulled by the way your captain looks at you.

“Yes, you ‘had a sunstroke’” Daichi mocks your tone as he talks and you lay further into the cold mattress. “Doctor said you’d be alright in two hours or so, she gave us some packs of serum to dilute on water…” you have to pout at that. Those are nasty. “So you recover all the electrolytes you lost”

Then he is frowning and you try to smile but it fades away.

“What” you say, your voice tiny.

“You have to stop over exercising, Hinata. You think we haven’t noticed how you practically double the laps coach commands you to do, train on your recess and apparently under the ray of the sun, in the middle of the summer?”

You have nothing to say at that.

Daichi looks down and shakes his head. After telling you that your mum would be there with you in a few minutes he leaves, and you just turn your head and play with the hose that hangs from the bag.

**-**

**3: Home**

You arrive to your house an hour later, your limbs feel sore and you are disgusted by the quantity of gross tasting water thing you have to drink to be complete again but honestly the only thing that you care about right now is getting back to the gym and train again. You have explained it a million times to Kenma, Noya, Suga, coach, Yachi, and pretty much everyone that crosses your path  that _you_ , Hinata Shouyou, _are in love_ with the feeling you get before your spike the ball, or even better, when the spike is _actually_ effective. You have explained with many weird sounds and onomatopoeias how much you love it when the sting on your hand and its redness are there, you tell them that you are _elated_. 

Nothing else matters as much as that feeling and you want to use it to win. You run over the stairs, getting to your room ad feeling the boost of inspiration that remembering this is giving you, you jump on your place. You are invincible, you will keep training hard, and you will be as great as the Little Giant. You, Hinata Shouyou, are a…

“FUCKING IDIOT!” Kageyama screams over the screen in ALL CAPS when his message pops on your phone. You don’t answer, so he continues rambling aimlessly.

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE ON THE SUN FOR THAT LONG YOU STUPID FUCKIFNCN HINATA YOU ARE GONNA GET IT YOU HEARD ME YOU LITTLE SHIRTHDHFAHKHASK”

Trying not to laugh, you answer.

“Yeah, I’m perfect, thank you for asking” You feel sassy and quite dizzy, so you take an instant to gulp down more of your tasteless gross and kind of salty beverage and you know you did fuck up when there is no message this time.

_It’s a call._

_Crap craAP CRAP CRAP!!!_

Jumping off your bed you hold the phone on your still kind of weak hands, Kageyama’s candid photo above the green sliding symbol to answer just reminds you of who the fuck you are dealing with. A metaphorical rope surrounds your neck as you slide your thumb across the screen and answer.

“H-“

“Shut the fuck up!”

The silence that falls on the line after the both of you are silent is nowhere relaxed, and not even a tad calming is that Kageyama seems to be breathing very heavily. After brief seconds, he picks up the conversation.

“Don’t ever do that again, okay?” Kageyama blurts out like it’s a hard thing to say (to be honest you think you are privileged of hearing this form his very self)

You let out a shaky laugh and sit gently on the edge of the bed. “Whatcha talking about, Ka-“

“-YOU PERFECTLY DO KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ‘BOUT, HINATA!” Oh shit son, you fucked up. You had grew up to recognize the tones of voice from the tall and cold boy; a bold, irritated tone was used when you guys were on the court and usually it was for teasing, but this one… is breathless, hushed, _unsteady_. Your breath is sucked out of your lungs as you listen to him continue “…I’m not an idiot. I know what you do…“ silence for a couple of seconds “and everybody knows too and you are a little fucker and I hate your for worrying us all!”

Okay that doesn’t sound okay at all. Your left hand fist up the bed sheet and the other grips the phone harder. Silence again.

“…you better drink all that nasty ass thing… The doctor said you have to” his voice sounds so tired, and you think that that one is not a tad like the Kageyama you know.

“How do you know the doc said I had to drink that?”

“I was at the hospital with Daichi” He sighs, you do too.

“Why didn’t you came to see me?”

There is a long pause and you can clearly hear some rustling of clothes from the other line.

“’cause I was going to strangle you in any given moment” he yawns.

You take a minute to process your ridiculous summer day, then he adds “You better be fine by tomorrow”

“I will”

“Good night, dumbass”

“Good night…” and he hangs up. You wanted to say ‘thank you’. Thank you why? For screaming into your ear at 10:16 pm? For saying quite a lot of cussing when you are in that state?  You don’t owe him nothing.

Or… perhaps you do? You block the screen of the phone and not even bother on putting the charger on, you just straight get on the bed and think why would you want to thank him. You end up with a list.

“Helped me improve my skills, helped me finishing math homework, and bought me meat buns, lend me clothes, lend me pencils… well gave me pencils… got worried for me…” you fall asleep thinking on the cold hand against your forehead and the glassy and perturbed eyes of him on yours.

The next morning you wake up realizing you have blue dried Gatorade on your forehead.

-

**4: Hating the sun**

 

Its Saturday practice today and you are going up the hill at an unusual lazy peace, because you are more than tired, legs still a little sore and mouth tasting weird before giving your serum bottle another gulp. As you make it to the school gym and you are enthusiastically leaving your bike outside you can hear someone scream, turning your head ever so slightly the blur of dust and approaching you increases. Noya and Tanaka are yelling and running directly towards your still unconventionally ill body.

The first one to hug you is Tanaka, who lifts you in the air by taking you by the armpits and you laugh, Noya beams about something that vaguely sounds medic and Tanaka sets you on the floor apologizing. You dismiss the insistent dizzy sensation on your whole body, as if you were made of paper.

Noya hugs you tightly, his arms under yours and his palms flat on your back as he asks how is kouhai and when you answer with a joke, he pulls away and slaps your arm while you laugh wholeheartedly.

Daichi and Asahi arrive next, the captain opens the metallic doors and the four of you enter. As soon as you are inside, you swear to god your weak limbs feel renovated, all sight of emptiness dissipated and gone forever as your lungs are full with the grossly sweet mixture of wood and sweat fills them in a heartbeat. You jump with a giant smile on your face, so does your heart. Daichi rolls his eyes on the distance.

The rest of the team show up at slow peace, Yamaguchi and Tsukki follow next to Suga when they arrive, Sugawara and Yamaguchi asking you about how do you feel today and Tsukki just mutters a raspy “glad you are okay”  and your smile grows when the setter of the team gets inside, you are eager to greet him, already walking towards him…

But Kageyama runs directly to the supply room, not even giving you a glance nor a greeting, and somewhat it makes you feel a little odd.

Uncertain on what to do, you look at the ceiling, then at your hands, and at the ceiling again. However, you have no time to care about whatever is pressing your chest in an uncomfortable way, because the practice starts.

Practice is normally exciting for you, but today your unwilling body and you odd feelings are just a big nope stapled on yourself. Kageyama tosses you the ball for the first time since yesterday and you aren’t quite _there_ to receive it. You committed a crime, or at least it seems to be because you just broke the number one rule between the oddball duo: Kageyama IS GOING to be there to toss, and you are GOING to be there to spike. Nothing more nothing less, and the face he makes when you with a lot of visible effort stretch your aching arms on the air to hit the ball, you just can’t.

Your ankles hurt at how hard you hit the ground, but what really does hurt is Kageyama’s expression. If annoyed, his jaw would be tense, making his already sharp face contour bolder, his chest rising ready to yell, but this one look is similar to the one he gave you yesterday when you practically lost a boxing round against the sun, and it knocked you out with delayed effectiveness.

“One more time” you say, smiling as of nothing happens, trying to pull the aura of joy and excitement whilst fisting your hands and shaking them with energy that you honestly don’t really know where you got it from. Kageyama looks hesitant for a second. He is standing still, hands firmly grasping the old volleyball between them, his hair is a little messed up, and his eyes are fixed on the floor, thin lips pursed. His tongue does that lumpy thing when he pushes it against the right wall of his mouth, he looks contemplative. You notice his nails are bitten up.

He shakes his head.

The sound you make is irritating even for you. Whatever you feel in that very instant is no less than anger. No wait is not… or is it? No, well, maybe…? Uh…

“Hinata, go get rest”

Kageyama never sees you in the eye like he usually does when he commands you to do something (for the record, you never really give in to his directions) instead, he fixes his deep eyes on the floor as if you weren’t even there. You only think of something and that something pushes aside whatever other thought runs on your head.

“You are not recovered yet” he mutters, finally _finally_ looking at you in the eye and you do not recognize him. He looks… gone. Off, out of place in some way but you can’t quite recognize what’s wrong with him. He looks tired, and his movements are mechanic, as if he doesn’t want to practice at all.

Or is it… because of you?

 “Toss for me” you say, face determined, hands either side of you, Kageyama turns around, ready to help Asahi or Daichi or even Yamaguchi. The cold look you receive is quickly dismissed and promptly returned from you to him.

But it doesn’t work that way, he doesn’t react.

“C’mon!” you opt for using your last option and it consist on persuasion to the hundredth power: annoying him until he gives in. And so you will do.

You continue “It was just one fail!” you pout, that usually helps as a bonus. “Please, dude!! It was a mistake! You know I can do better!” your pleading seems to be working, because he looks at you again and you approach him.

“I don’t know why you are being such a kid! You are no fun!” finally you make contact with imp as you put the right hand on his shoulder. Yours plan repeats on your head over and over and the possible result of being happily training again blinds you from the sudden stiffness of Kageyama’s body under your palm. He takes your hand and harshly, almost cruel, pulls your whole damn arm down with his grip. You let out a yelp nobody really hears, because with that same ridiculously strong hold, your setter pulls you out of the court and into the supply room.

Nothing on earth could have prepared you, and you are sure that even being prepared you would never be _prepared._

“I am _no fun_??”

You fucked up again, Hinata Shouyou! Yours body gets solid as a rock, Kageyama rises his voice to the point of almost scream and you are sure you are going to do the same soon. Your surprised look does nothing to calm him down.

“I am no fun for not wanting to keep going when you are clearly not in your best shape?” he snaps, louder, your heart bumps and your cheeks itch. How the hell did you end up like this? Weren’t you two practicing just seconds before? Wasn’t Kageyama chill just that morning? Yesterday morning? Oh. Oh…

Hinata you are so stupid.

“Are you worried?”

Your fingers play with your shorts, silence thick between the two of you. Kageyama looks extremely tired, bags under his eyes, skin paler than usual. The look he sends you is enough for you to regret the question.

He rises an eyebrow in disbelief.

“I am!” he suddenly snaps and you step back, hands frantically  shaking and fingers moving against the fabric of your clothes. “Why wouldn’t I be??”

He talks as if you are talking about something ridiculous and obvious but in the back of your mind you think that no, it is not obvious… or maybe it is…? He is worrying about you. For some reason that is hard to process. A tiny smiles pops on your face, you are still looking at the ground.

“Never mind” you say, shrugging and heading towards the door. “I’m gonna get rest…”

The last thing you see before you are out of the room is Kageyama covering his eyes with a hand and shifting his weight form a leg to other.

-

**5: Stuck on the puzzle**

You still think it’s for the sake of the team.

… To be completely sincere, you just try not to think about it. But you can’t. Every time the thought comes into your mind from nowhere you try to drill it back from where it came and stamp something over it, like ‘Obviously, I’ve become fundamental for the team’ and you chuckle because you know it’s true…

… And fake at the same time. (The part in which it’s only for the sake of the team, mind you)

It’s confusing, really. Kageyama himself had said this multiple times. “You are important to the team, we need you playing” you remember he said once, for the first time, in one of your now countless practice matches against Nekoma. You remember Sugawara’s facial expressions switching form proud mother to wild beast form time to time, Tanaka’s screams still drilling your ears, felt the sweat running down your cheeks as he told you this, in the middle of the match, ball still in the air.

Five seconds of your life being sucked out of you and frosted. You felt heat on your face, and a new impulse to give it all, even in that insignificant practice match.

When you told this to Kenma, he laughed a lot.

So you do too, chuckling on the bench of the school you are now sharing with Kageyama at lunch time.

“What” Kageyama glances at you with a cookie trapped between his lips and hands busy with the straw of his milk box?  That darn milk box must be frozen or something because he looks frustrated trying to pierce the straw through it.

“Thought of a joke I heard” you say whilst running your sweaty palms on your pants. He looks at you again, chewing the cookie. He doesn’t look serious, or slightly frightening like he does the majority of the time; instead he look calm, like any fifteen year old would do at recess. You see his face: simple features, straight nose, and tanned skin, kind of big cheeks, thin lips, and almond-like eyes. Nothing special, you say in your head, nothing you would like to stare at for hours.

Or, Hinata, do you?

Suddenly, his eyes are up and on yours, a simple instant of your day that turns into a vivid memory on your head that you will forever remember when you are older, or dead, or beyond or whatever… wait, what the fuck are you thinking? What the hell, why is he looking at you? You notice his eyelashes being longer than any girl you’ve ever seen, he has chapped lips, his chin is scratched, is that a mole on his neck? What… the… fuck…

And it happens.

Starting with something tiny, shallow, right in the spot where your ribs met, it feels like a wave, it dissipates quickly but as soon as it goes it reappears in an itch that goes from your cheeks to your toes and makes you weak. You feel as if you had the sunstroke again. His eyebrows are knit the next time you look at him and then at his lips. They are moving.

“Told you not to space out, you idiot!” he scolds you and knocks you in the forehead with the empty cardboard box.

At the end, he asks you to tell him the joke, and you just shrug it off saying you forgot, hurrying to class.

**6: band aids**

You are slumped against Noya on a settee that it’s not yours but Tanaka’s.

Its someone’s birthday, but you really cannot recall whose one is, your mind long gone behind the fourth (or perhaps the fifth…?) glass of red wine that one of your loud-and judging by your tender age-, irresponsible senpais had been brought to you. Your head feels heavy from your cheeks to your chin, and up from there everything is blur and dizziness entwined.

Everything is funny somehow, your current position started off with Noya with his right arm over your shoulders, and now your head rests on his stomach, you are almost lying on the seat, and your legs are over Asahi’s lap. At this very moment you don’t even mind that their fingers are entwined over the back of the seat, neither the fact that you are casually lying on top of two of your senpais simultaneously.

You don’t care that Suga is scratching a thing off his braces and it looks like he is swallowing his hand, or that Daichi is talking to the phone whilst tapping the big fish tank of the living room. Yamaguchi and Tsukki are nowhere to be seen since a long time. Kageyama has been pushing his bangs off his face and staring at the coffee table for a long time.

But who the fuck cares right now? You are drunk, or at least you think so; you are conscious, and can think, but your words never go out separated, your walking never fails to end with you on the floor on near a wall, and when you turn your face too fast it feels like your body has being catapulted into an infinite dimension.

And it’s ridiculous. You are ridiculous, Shouyou.

You frown and glance at Kageyama, who looks like he’s on the point of being blind, his hands running frantically from his cheeks to his eyes and he makes a lot of swallowing-like movements with his mouth. Between a loud and rather obnoxious laugh from Tanaka and suddenly everyone cheering you do two things: stand up and remember its Tanaka’s birthday.

“Are you thirsty?” you _think_ you said, Kageyama furrows his brow and blinks slowly. The loud speakers make you think he didn’t heard you.

“Yeah”

“ ‘s go getcha water, man” You roll your eyes for some reason and start to walk to the kitchen where you really do hope you find something that is not alcoholic. Kageyama almost trips with the carpet of the entrance

“Who the fuck keeps a carpet on their kitchen” that’s what you think Kageyama says, so you laugh a little and grab an empty red cup.

“Dunno, Tanaka’s mum probably”

He doesn’t say anything till you give him the cup and you fill yours with what you are ninety six percent sure is not sobering at all and, in an attempt to look cool or whatever, you stand in front of Kageyama and wait for him to look at you. He does, eventually (the red cup is very striking somewhat).

“Smell this” you manage to say, putting the cup under Kageyama’s nose “‘m gonna gulp this damn think you witness me”

You try to drink it, and you want it to _stay_ in try, because as you try to pouch the thing on your mouth and swallow it, you already know you are dead. The liquid slides down your throat and it burns. Long story short, Kageyama sits on the counter while watching you cough for air.

“I’m bored” He says, when you two decide to just sit on the counter, you notice his leg being stuck to yours and the dark denim he wears contrasting with your black pants. Then out of nowhere, he puts his leg over yours and entwines them to make them sway back and forth at the same time, and you try to hold back your smile when you notice how touchy he gets when drunk. You want to get drunk more often.

“Wanna go get a walk?” you offer, he nods, and both of you start walking  through the narrow halls of the big house, shoulder bumping, hands brushing together ever so slightly. And then you hear it, it sounds like something fell, it comes from the door of the left.

“…” Kageyama’s eyes are wide and his mouth sealed and pursed into a thin line.

You frown.

“Let’s see” you babble, trying to concentrate and not fall because of your dizziness and utter clumsiness of the moment.

The door is ajar and you narrow your eyes trying to see, your face makes contact with the wood of the door and you hear a sound like a sob and you hope it’s not you. And it’s not.

Then you see someone inside and you hear hurried steps, the look of fear you make is priceless and turning around you see Kageyama approaching you from behind. As soon as he comes he slumps over you, his chin digging on your hair. You are on the brink of yelling at him for scaring you (and to be honest, has recent displays of contact are just too _new_ for you) but an angry shriek shuts you up.

You both look from the tiny gape of the door. It’s Tsukishima. Your stomach suddenly drops. Is he…?

“Crying” Kageyama mutters, you feel sober abruptly.

Whatever you’ve seen before, it never prepared you and Kageyama to see what you are seeing. Yamaguchi crosses Tuskki’s face with a loud, sharp and heavy slap that send chills down your tummy.

You see Yamaguchi’s figure approaching the door and you two hurriedly slip from there and back to the living room as fast as your numb legs can.

You are both greeted with the image of Suga shirtless and a stain of red wine on the carpet. You realize then, Kageyama is holding your hand, and you stare at him.

Then, you hear Kageyama quietly mutter to himself “who the fuck keeps a carpet on the living room”

 

 

**6: Teddy Picker**

He is _there_ , you see. And suddenly he is here.

“Hinata” he says, and that’s your name, you are so glad that that is your name right now. And something, just a tiny insignificance makes the difference from the times he says your name casually. You see nothing, its dark, you guess you are in your room.

“Hinata” he repeats, this time his hand is over your chest and you realize you are lying on top of your bed, room a mess, chest rising and falling, and he is _there_ …

_And here…_

_Come here… come here… closer_

What is that? Who said that? It was him? Was it you? It still buzzing on your ears, like a bell, everything seems like an Instagram filter would look in real life, but you couldn’t care less. His hand presses harder and you feel it. What is he doing in here?

What are you doing there, anyways?

You put your own hand on whatever it catches, that happens to be a face. Your eyes blown wide.

“Kageya-“

Nothing matter now, it’s all a blur, a mess, something you are gonna regret and you taste it with your tongue against his. He is kissing you, lip to lip, tongue to tongue, he straddles you, buries you, intoxicating sensations making you say his name over an over on your baffled head, he runs his nails on your neck and you hiss.

Eventually, you decide to flip the tables and flip him too. Now you are in control of this, your legs trapping his, lowering your body to meet his, you grab a fistful of his hair and tug at it, harshly, he closes his eyes and you hear him between what you think is a beeping sound. Your other hand promptly makes its way down and when you touch him, he opens his eyes to look at you.

His long lashes, his cheeks, his lips, brows no longer furrowing, eyes no longer angry, you stop tugging when he says your name. Your first name, and he repeats it. More urgent, more needy. He moans and you do too, you bite and he whines, you tell him how you feel, whilst being rough to him, you hate him, you love him, you have him, and you want him.

You wake up.

 

“ _Shit_ ”

 

 

**7: Elation**

The practice had been quite rough today, and you are completely shattered. What makes you smile is that you are not going home tonight because of the training camp you are all staying in for the week. You really enjoy it, you really really do.

Yachi is enjoying it quite a lot, too. And it makes you very happy to see her being so excited to help you guys out (and of course she is also happy because she will be around Kiyoko for seven days…)

It had been quite a lot of time since the incident of the party and you remember how Noya and Tanaka had told you everything about how Yamaguchi told Tsukki he wasn’t in love with him anymore, and when Tsukki said that he just realized he was, Yamaguchi got so angry at him for being ‘an immature prick’ and it makes you feel bad in your tummy that they didn’t make up within so many days.

You remember many things at this moment, the moon shining on the sky and lighting your face and body whilst you sit on the entrance, at two am.

“Why aren’t you asleep?”

Kageyama’s serious tone makes you jump on your place, not startling you enough, though. You turn around and smile, troth suddenly sore as he sits beside you, one leg hanging and another up to his chin.

“Nah, I’m not sleepy yet” you say, looking at the moon again. You both fall silent for a minute before Kageyama starts again.

“What are you doing?” you turn to see he and you answer “I was just remembering stuff”

He nods “what stuff?”

You try not to feel surprised at the fact that he is asking you stuff, he looks interested. There is no way in hell you are letting this go.

“Stuff we did” you smile “That one time we sent the director’s wig flying off his head…” you chuckle quietly “How stupid…”

At first, you think you are the stupid, because he says nothing, as soon as he is silent you start to panic on your head, thinking of any possible way that could have bothered him.

But the laughs gently, and you are amused.

“And that time we got all drunk” he says and you chose to be careful with this one.

“Yeah, you kept touching me! And muttering things to yourself, and trying to hold back your fringe!”

“Did not!” he snaps, and you cackle. Then he looks off “And when you had the dam sunstroke…”

He lets the words fly from his mouth like he doesn’t want to, your hands twitch.

“… Uhu” you mutter encouraging him to continue, and he does.

“You looked like a piece of paper” did you? “And you just kind of… _went_ ”

“Did I?”

“You did”

Silence again.

“I was worried as fuck”

Huh.

So it wasn’t for the team.

“You were worried for me.” You mutter, it doesn’t sound like a question at all, your heart bumps and you are afraid you wake up someone.

“Why the fuck would I not?” he barks, trying to be low but failing, earning a muffled groan from Daichi. “Hinata I don’t know who the hell do you think I am but imp not… like… heartless or something”

You want to say _you are so stupidly cute what the hell_ but the words never make it out of your mouth, instead you smirk

“Isn’t that just what you are? OW!” You are suddenly lying on the floor with his hand on your chest and as soon as it was there it goes and you can’t help but feel quite disappointed.

“Kageyama, do you think we had changed?”

At the loss of answer, you elaborate “Like… I used to hate you, and admire you… I mean I still do but- um”

He lays on the floor, and inches closer to you, his had bushing yours for a brief second as he shifts closer and is at less than an arm length from you. You try not to breath to quickly and instead of display how freaked out you are you just shrug it off as if nothing happens.

“I like you, Hinata”

Oh.

_Well, shit._

“Man, how direct” you babble, slightly, increasingly, incredibly shocked. You turn away from him, he is looking at you, and your mouth cover your face in order not to scream or cry or maybe both. Like, is this really happening? Well nothing is really happening, ha, casually your friend (can you call him friend now? _boyfriend?_ Cause you like him too, don’t you? Uh)

You hear him mutter “I’m serious” and you don’t wanna turn around. But you do.

“Fuck” you mutter, he is lying on his side, head lying on his hand, by the elbow. Hs face is… indescribable. His eyes fixed on the floor between both of you, long lashes rising over cheeks, one of his hands is shaking, and there is when you realize it’s real.

You are in love, too.

“Yeah” Kageyama mutters, it comes out strangled, as if he is on the verge of tears. You really fucking hope he is not. “… say something you dumbass”

The thing is there again. The pulse behind your ribs is there again, intense, overwhelming, and powerful. You are sure this is way better than eating barbecue or spiking the ball. Yachi told you about this, she said you’d feel it only whit the person you love the most, and you are sure this is exactly how that is supposed to be.

You think of everything. The summer, the anger you felt when you lost against Aoba Josai, the Gatorade, the glassy eyes. You remember the road trips with the team, Tanaka’s birthday, that one time you saw Daichi and Suga kiss for the first time, the time Kageyama hugged you for the first time and the first time you fist fought. When he helped you with math and when he touched your legs and ruffled your hair, and the times he lifted you in the air.

The gentle touches on your hands and when you ruffle his hair sometimes. The days in which everything just flows and nothing matters besides looking at the sky in silence and peace.

He was there all this time.

And you kiss him. And he whines and you do too because this is just too much for you, suddenly everything is overwhelming and heated and you pull away to discover a smiling face holding back a laugh.

He hugs you tightly and buries his nose on your hair, you feel as if finally a missing piece is on its place inside you.

You are Hinata Shouyou, and you wouldn’t mind looking at Kageyama like a painting, like a drunk freak, or a crying baby. You wouldn’t mind beating him or being beat by him. You wouldn’t mind him yelling or kissing you.

He is there. And that’s all that matters now.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i did my best... im sorry


End file.
